This invention relates to floors, and more particularly to a platform capable of being transported in disassembled condition and erected on a selected site with speed and facility.
Portable platforms provided heretofore are characterized by complex and costly construction of a large number of different components requiring substantial time and personnel for assembly and disassembly.